


О ненужных конечностях

by Verit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verit/pseuds/Verit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что могло случиться с ногой Джона после бассейна.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О ненужных конечностях

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Джу за бетинг, поддержку и first-reading.  
> (И мне правда стоит дописать это на английском. Учитывая, что начат он был на английском.)

_i_

Та же самая, конечно. По-другому и быть не могло.

Шерлок знает, а если бы Шерлок не знал, он бы пронаблюдал, дедуктивно вывел, выпытал информацию у кого-то еще. Не то что бы теперь постоянная хромота Джона была так уж незаметна, тем более, что для его соседа вряд ли существовало что-то незаметное.

Но Шерлок тоже был в больнице, Шерлок лежал с ним в одной палате, он _знает_.

Тем не менее, их вот уже несколько дней как выписали. Шерлока задело не сильно - Джон и представить себе не может, что было бы, если... он ежится, хотя близится май, и велит себе не думать об этом. Во всем, конечно, виноваты дурацкие качества, которые были ему присущи и на войне, и до нее. Кому это нужно сейчас. Альтруизм. Самоотверженность. Шерлоку, конечно, нужно, но он об этом говорить не будет. Только когда совсем невмоготу. "То, что ты... сделал, предложил сделать..."

Но сейчас детектив об этом говорить не будет. Он оставил бассейн позади, Джон это понимает, но ему это сделать сложней, чем Шерлоку. Хотя он знает, что если нет заметных физических последствий, это не значит, что нет каких-то других.

Только они есть, эти физические, черт побери. Шерлок предпочитает просто закрывать глаза. Очень просто. Он-то не просыпается на час раньше нужного времени с тупой ноющей болью в ноге. (От чего и когда просыпается Шерлок, Джон предпочитает не думать.) А иногда - резкой.

А иногда - невыносимой.

Шерлоку легко. Ему легко послать Джона по-быстрому сгонять за молоком в магазин, велеть сделать ему чаю, позвать с собой на охоту за очередным приспешником Мориарти. (Потихоньку, но лучше так, чем сидеть сложа руки. Или - разумеется! - обратиться за помощью к Майкрофту.) И Джон ловит себя на том, что, по крайней мере, поначалу незамедлительно начинает исполнять эти пожелания-повеления-приказы. Только потом охает и садится обратно в кресло. Или неловко оступается на переходе. Или опирается на стену в поисках поддержки. Или _замедляет шаг_.

Шерлок не замечает. В смысле, что, разумеется, он замечает, он все замечает, но он это... игнорирует. Пропускает. Это, как выясняется, именно та информация, которой первый и единственный в мире консультирующий детектив не считает нужным засорять свой жесткий диск.

Джон пытается привыкнуть к этому, он пытается соответствовать, но не может. Это не психосоматическая боль, пусть он и не желает никогда вспоминать о событиях, что ее вызвали _(если только ради лица Шерлока)_.

Но Шерлок смотрит на него, постоянно; Джон привык, он не замечает. Почти. Создается ощущение, что Шерлок пытается его разгадать, причем разгадать заново или попробовать сложить паззл как-то по-другому. (Джону страшно - и странно - себе в этом признаваться, но он боится, что случится, когда Шерлок его разгадает. Если он его разгадает?.. Он не уверен, получилось ли у того в первый раз, смог ли он постичь доктора до конца. Он, конечно, пытается не льстить себе, но получается не очень.)

Одним вечером Джон возвращается с работы и на месте, где обычно висит пальто Шерлока, видит новую трость. Красивую. Удобную. Подходящую ему по размеру.

В его горле собирается комок. Джон тщетно пытается его сглотнуть. Наверное, он сам был во власти какой-то иллюзии - такой соблазнительной, такой притягательной. В конце концов, его боль _была_ психосоматической. Почему бы ей таковой не побыть сейчас? Хотя бы немного. Самую малость.

Он придумает, что он ее и правда выдумал.

Слова Шерлока, сказанные в самом начале знакомства, звенят у него в голове. Джон закусывает губу и садится на диван. Почти включает телевизор. И не думает, _не думает_ о том, чем занят сейчас Шерлок. За каким преступником гоняется. В каком заброшенном доме сидит в засаде. Какой опасности подвергается.

(Чуть позже Шерлок возвращается из ресторана и бесцеремонно бросает на колени задремавшего Джона пакет из тайского ресторана.)

_ii_

\- Джон!

Джон вздыхает, отбрасывает газету. Шерлоку не нужно ничего добавлять: обладателем какой новой необычайной улики он теперь является, или какое замечательное убийство только что произошло, или какая гениальная (еще одна) идея только что пришла ему в голову. Он все это слышит в голосе Шерлока, может это расшифровать, взломать код его эмоций - чем он наполнен, чего хочет от Джона.

Примерно.

\- Уже иду.

Он спускается по лестнице, слегка прихрамывая. Самую малость. Но, конечно, Шерлок все равно замечает.

\- Твоя нога. Ты хромаешь все сильнее с каждым днем, уже...

\- Да, Шерлок. Я знаю.

Тот с полминуты смотрит на Джона. Ему лишь слегка неуютно под пронзительным взглядом. Шерлок немного хмурится.

\- Это... помешает?

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо.

Шерлок выходит; очень просто. Джон благодарен ему за это. Он благодарен ему за то, что Шерлок не велит - а он может - остаться дома (ведь очевидно же, что вопрос ему следовало задать самому себе - Джон мешать будет именно _ему_ ) и за то, что тот не упоминает, что боль у доктора в голове. К сожалению.

Может, было бы проще, если бы с ногой действительно что-то случилось. Но она цела и невредима (поразительно, но факт). Не то что бы Джон действительно предпочел боль в ноге боли в голове (и та, и другая могли быть совершенно равнозначны), и с психосоматикой еще можно что-то сделать.

Зато Джон готовно отдал бы ногу за те три дня, что Шерлок не просыпался. Медлительные часы, когда он, кажется, изучил каждый миллиметр лица детектива. Лучше бы он вообще лишился дурацкой конечности - она же все равно не перестает ныть с тех пор, как он проснулся в больнице и все воспоминания резко накрыли его с головой; с тех пор, как по ночам ему начала снится спокойная вода вместо мятежного песка; с тех пор, как тяжелый, гибельный груз вины начал высасывать из него силы.

Но доктор, конечно, идет за ним. И снова, и снова, и снова.

Однажды Джону на работу приходит смс - ничего удивительного, Шерлок пишет ему постоянно, о самом разном, и Джона это, пожалуй, даже греет - так он может быть уверенным, что хотя бы в этот час, минуту и секунду Шерлок в порядке. Если, конечно, не считать случаев, когда в сообщении значится "Приезжай немедленно". Что, безусловно, может означать что угодно: от "приготовь чай, мне лень" до "застрели того придурка, который сейчас меня душит нашими занавесками". И никогда - "пожалуйста".

В данном сообщении нет ничего необычного или особенного. "Новые улики. Есть подозреваемый. Будь дома через 30 минут. ШХ"

Джон знает, как пройдет сегодняшний вечер, если он, как всегда, немедленно помчится на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок, получивший новые ключи к разгадке, уже понял, где надо искать, и собирается именно туда. Полицию он, конечно, не позовет - Лестрейду напишет Джон, но вспомнит о том, что это следует сделать, слишком поздно - и они с Шерлоком окажутся на месте раньше. И далее будут бегать по вечернему, а затем уже ночному Лондону. Или, скорее, бегать будет Шерлок, а Джон будет спотыкаться, оступаться и отставать. _Мешать._ Джон пишет Шерлоку, что сегодня он дежурит допоздна, и не смотрит, отвечает ли тот.

Конечно же, его отпускают раньше обычного.

Джон, ничтоже сумняшеся, идет в паб - Шерлок может быть дома, может вернуться домой рано ( _ведь Джон уже не будет его замедлять_ ), и тогда объяснений не избежать. Джон не идиот: конечно, Шерлок все равно узнает. Но, кажется, в таких ситуациях обычно идут именно в паб. К тому же, он не собирается пить.

В пабе шумно, людно и весело. Джон садится где-то у края барной стойки и определенно ощущает себя не в своей тарелке. Он заказывает клюквенный морс, проверяет свой телефон. Шерлок не пишет. Проходит час, два, но сообщений от него нет. Джон чертыхается, в очередной раз проверив мобильник. Шерлок умеет дуться как никто другой, ему это прекрасно известно, но... может, с ним действительно что-нибудь случилось. Доктор верит, что тот нашел бы способ ему написать при таком исходе, но вдруг - не захотел. Или все-таки не смог?..

Джон тупо пялится на экран телефона, думает о том, что если с Шерлоком сейчас что-то случится, то его не будет рядом - он _даже не узнает_ \- и заказывает, наконец, виски.

Когда он возвращается домой, великий детектив сидит в кресле, сцепив руки в замок. Окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Вздыхает.

\- А теперь, Джон, представь, что ты бы выпил еще больше, а я здесь ждал бы тебя с очень важным делом, которое необходимо раскрыть.

"Да я бы и до дома не дошел", - думает Джон, но вслух не говорит. Сослагательное наклонение немного успокаивает, но не достаточно.

\- Ты знаешь, что я бы этого не сделал. И я не нужен тебе для разрешения преступлений, ты прекрасно справляешься без меня. Единственное, чем я мог помочь - это гоняться за преступниками и периодически в них стрелять, а теперь я и этого не могу!

Джон тяжело дышит, морщится, закрывает глаза. Нога ноет все сильнее. Сорвался. Как же он мечтал, что они никогда не коснутся этой темы, что она навсегда останется среди того, о чем не говорят: все знают, все понимают, но молчат. Думать самому, представлять это - одно, но услышать от Шерлока - совсем другое.

Он открывает глаза - Шерлок яростно глядит на него.

\- Идиот! Мне нужен человек, который... которому... которому я могу доверять.

Джон пораженно смотрит на друга. Тот, нахмурившись, смотрит на ручку кресла напротив. Джон вздыхает и садится туда. Ему бы сейчас опять пошутить, как тогда, у бассейна, но он не может. Не сейчас. 

\- Я тебе только мешаю, - тихо объясняет он. - Шерлок, ты же знаешь. Я...

Что-то произойдет, а он не сможет помочь - но это пусть, это еще не так страшно. Что-то может случиться по его вине.

\- Почему ты выпил? - неожиданно спрашивает Шерлок. - Я знаю, как ты относишься к проблеме Гарри. Если учесть твое ранение, ты вряд ли много пил, хоть и вернулся с войны. Ты знаешь, что тебе достаточно даже небольшого количества спиртного. В паб ты отправился не потому, что хотел выпить, а потому, что не хотел приходить сюда. Тогда почему ты все-таки заказал виски?

Джон сглатывает, не может ничего сказать. Но Шерлок и так все знает.

\- Сегодняшний подозреваемый, даром что оказался виновным, был тривиальным. Но в следующий раз все может быть по-другому, и шансов, что я не пострадаю, если... если ты будешь со мной, больше, - Шерлок сделал паузу, и Джону показалось, что он беззвучно проговорил цифры, - чем если ты останешься дома.

"...и будешь жалеть себя", - мысленно заканчивает Джон.

Шерлок требовательно смотрит на него, и доктор понимает, что должен что-то сказать. Он не знает, правда, что именно. Конечно, Шерлок прав. Конечно, Джон сам не выдержит еще одного - даже одного - вечера наедине с мыслями обо всех опасностях, потенциально и реально угрожающих детективу, которого где-то носят черти. Ему хватает этого вечного страха в моменты, когда он действительно не может находиться с Шерлоком. Но он не знает, как... и _не может_ все это выразить.

Шерлок все еще смотрит на него, слегка сдвинув брови к переносице. "Читает меня", - понимает доктор и улыбается.

\- Пойдем, - зовет Джон, поднимаясь с кресла, хватая Шерлока сначала за локоть, потом за запястье; так удобнее. - Погуляем.

_iii_

У Джона не болит нога. И никогда не будет болеть.

Но он сидит в больничной кровати, смотрит на соседнюю, не пустую, _не пустую_ , и это неважно.

_iv_

Это началось еще тогда, в ту злосчастную ночь. Она, конечно, возвращается к нему - а вернее, он к ней - в ночных кошмарах. Особенно несколько мгновений.

Все тело ныло, голова шла кругом, ноги его не держали (а одна - та самая - болела так, что он чуть не прокусил себе губу поначалу), поэтому Джон передвигался ползком. Он слышал, что где-то там уже ходят парамедики, но оторвать взгляд от обломков не мог. _Где-то здесь._ Он должен был быть где-то здесь, его не могло отнести далеко.

Джон помнит мгновение, когда увидел Шерлока. Он не помнит, что это было - рука, ноги, волосы, - но бурю эмоций, которые он испытал в те пару секунд, забыть сложно.

Это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что он ощутил после. Когда судорожно распихал обломки трясущимися руками и увидел, что Шерлок не дышит.

Он замер тогда, кажется, на какую-то долю секунды, которая даже не тянулась - просто застыла и все. А может, наоборот, пролетела незаметно. Внутри Джона что-то лопнуло, что-то порвалось, и дальнейшее он помнит плохо. Конечно, он нашел-таки пульс у Шерлока. Конечно, тот оказался на волоске от смерти, но его спасли. Конечно, Джону стыдно было потом смотреть на себя в зеркало. Доктор, как же.

Но эти секунды, растягивающиеся на минуты, превращающиеся в часы, становящиеся вечностью в его снах, никуда не делись. И тупая боль в ноге, которую тогда игнорировать было легко, возвращается снова и снова.

Она появляется, когда Шерлок оступается на ровном месте. Она усиливается, когда его сосед всю ночь меряет шагами гостиную, вынимает из футляра скрипку, вместо безумной какафонии играет что-то действительно красивое, мучительно красивое, будто струны действительно могут плакать. Она вспыхивает, когда невдалеке раздается выстрел - один, другой, _третий_ \- хотя Джон не думает об этом, просто валит Шерлока на землю. Она дает о себе знать, когда Джон после долгой смены возвращается в пустую квартиру.

Джон не говорит Шерлоку и не хочет думать о том, что тот все равно обо всем этом знает; может, даже об смсках ( _поешь - ты забыл шарф - где ты - оставь несчастный инструмент в покое - а вот Майкрофт всегда носит с собой зонтик, мог бы поучиться - черт тебя подери, где ты - идиот, почему ты оставил дома телефон - Шерлок ответь_ ), часть которых Джон ему не отправляет, и некоторые, наверное, забывает удалить. Это естественно - телефон доктора половину времени проводит в руках Шерлока, тому несложно пролистать неотправленные сообщения.

А потом Джон начинает _смотреть_. Как там Шерлок говорил? Видишь, но не замечаешь.

Просто он ставит посуду так, что Джону ее удобно доставать. А дома ( _дома_ ) у них есть два пледа. И Шерлок на скрипке иногда играет именно потому, что доктора мучают кошмары. А еще ему приходят сообщения - дурацкие, умные, забавные, смешные, интересные; какие-то наблюдения, указания, факты, догадки. Просто так, совершенно без причины. Оно так совпадает: у Джона болит нога, а Шерлок ему пишет.

Однажды Джон просыпается и не находит своего телефона. Зато находит телефон Шерлока, а на нем - неотправленное смс. Джон не может удержаться.

_я волнуюсь. идиот. я в морге. приготовь себе что-нибудь. Ш_

_v_

Да, может быть, у него болит нога. Болит, перестает, болит снова.

Может быть. Но он все равно бежит, забыв о ней, ни думая вообще ни о чем, а Шерлок замедляется на одно мгновение, чтобы едва заметно взглянуть назад. У Джона теплеет внутри, хотя он весь уже раскраснелся и вспотел, но это неважно. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль: "Он что, проверяет, на месте ли я?"

Шерлок бросает ему мимолетную улыбку, и в темноте Джону не видно, широкая она, яркая или легкая, едва различимая; он даже не может быть полностью уверенным, что тот действительно улыбается. Игра света, игра теней.

Он бежит - за Шерлоком, рядом с Шерлоком, - беспечный, беззаботный, счастливый, _счастливый_. Может, она и болит. Ему все равно.


End file.
